


First Kiss

by harukanamaste (Samulette)



Series: Rintori Week 2014 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, RinTori Week, Rintori Week 2014, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samulette/pseuds/harukanamaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'2 weeks. 2 weeks of dating and not a single kiss'</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look how freaking original my title is! Yeah I couldn't think of anything. I didn't do Day 2, but I decided to tackle Day 3 of Rintori Week. It came out much better than expected. Though still very short, it is not shitty. I don't think so at least. idk. Enjoy, I guess?

2 weeks. 2 weeks of dating and not a single kiss.

Rin’s hormones were in control. But was a few kisses too much?

“Damn.” Rin muttered.

“Did you say something Matsuoka-senpai?” Nitori stepped out of the bathroom having just brushed his teeth.

“No.”

“Well, I’m tired. I think I’ll go to bed.”

Rin sighed. “Me too.”

“Well, good night senpai!” Nitori said cheerfully. He bent down and gave Rin a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to jerk up.

“Ai?” Rin said, stopping Nitori as he was halfway up the ladder to the top bunk.

“Senpai?” Nitori climbed down.

As soon as Nitori got close to Rin’s bed Rin sat up and pulled him in for a kiss.

For a moment their noses collided but Rin quickly tilted his head making it much more enjoyable. Nitori’s mouth was a bit chapped. Rin extended his tongue and licked Nitori’s lips, a moan spilling out of their mouths. After about a minute but a blissful eternity to the two of them, Nitori pulled away, a blush on his face.

“GOODNIGHT SENPAI!” An embarrassed Nitori quickly climbed up to his bunk. Rin chuckled.

“Goodnight Ai.”

 

 


End file.
